Ninjago1: The Tournament
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: All was well after the virus was gone & Ninjago City was returning to normal. The ninja are once again heroes & now are friends with Penny, Cyrus, Cryptor, & Pixal. However; many men & and women across the land all receive letters of invitation for a tournament on a strange little island across the sea. When they arrive, they may very well lose more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just short little thing before you go on and read this :3**

**Okay... I was really hesitant about posting this one for a while and decided "screw it; it's New Year's Eve". So I wrote most of this BEFORE a lot about the season was released so naturally I made up a bunch of stuff... so there'll be plenty of things mixed from my own thoughts about the season with some facts, and my own characters along with cannon ones... okay, I'm done for now :) **

The sun was now low in the sky as the ninja and Nya returned inside from their practice. It had been a total of five months since they saved Ninjago from the evil virus with the help of Cyrus Borg's daughter, Penny, who had really grown on them in their short time together.

In fact, the younger teen was over with Pixal for the day as the ninja were showing her and the kids some new forms of self defense, though, the seventeen year old really didn't have much of a fighting balance to her so she decided after her third fall, she would just sit and watch her friends show off to the younger ones that they were watching for the day while the senseis and Misako were out.

Several of the younger children started to notice her fake limbs when they sat next to her so she started showing off her new prosthetics Cyrus had just finished for her. After some time, the boys realized the kids had stopped watching them and were oogling at her fake arms when they finally realized they were robotic.

"And check this out," she slipped her sneaker off when the ninja were sitting on the front steps with her, taking a break. There were little joints in the toes and she was able to bend and flex them like her fake fingers. "Pretty cool right?" she laughed when a few of the boys grinned. "Dad and Julien have been trying to replicate some of the designs for you Zane," she giggled.

"Wow Penny, that's great," Cole grinned as he came over to look at it. It was sort of cute how excited she was now about it all.

"The detailing is perfect…" Zane was impressed. "I can tell my father worked on it… do they fit right? Has it help you any?"

She smiled brightly, "Well, I gotta admit… things still are hard since I'm still getting use to everything… but ya know… gotta try and get over it if I want to be normal…-ish… I just hate it when it's cold…" she frowned, "makes the connectors freeze and it hurts my shoulders and hip…"

"Penny?" Pixal walked outside with a smile on her sculpted metal face, "Your father said that you can stay over if you'd like".

The black haired girl jumped up excitedly, though she wobbled a bit, "Heck yes!"

"Oh! You can stay in my room!" Nya offered, excited she was going to stay over as well. It was great now that they were friends with Penny and Pixal, two more girls in the mix.

Ever since the virus was wiped clean from the system, Cyrus started selling bits and pieces of the company, trying to restore Ninjago City as it once was and at the same time, help out his own daughter with her issues. The ninja also decided to shut down the school because of all the stress that was on them, so naturally, they all were now at Garmadon's monastery helping him which actually sort of fun in way since it wasn't a formal school and the kids here liked them a lot. Plus they could still remain as protectors of Ninjago.

Pixal walked past, "I myself must return home for the evening, Cryptor is not as good of an assistant and is not technically inclined like I…" she half laughed. "I shall see you all tomorrow". She started hugging everyone goodbye. She herself enjoyed having actually friends.

"Bye Pixal," Zane smiled. Pixal came to him lastly, hugging him tightly around the neck. He was happy when she hugged him longer than any of the others.

The white ninja of course still had a strange infatuation for the lovely white assistant robot, but knew she was just as happy with Cryptor. He kept trying to tell himself it was probably going to be for the better since Cryptor was already Borg's and wasn't a ninja, always running around and out on her.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when the adults had returned home in the main monastery building where they all stayed in; finding the teenagers sitting around the big computer screen in the loft, clicking away on the keyboard and shouting at everyone who took a turn playing whatever creepy game they had chosen to play that night. Kai was the one in the chair this time and was not fairing so well.<p>

"We're back…" Wu walked past them. "And I figured you'd all be asleep… are the children in bed at least?" he looked around, making sure they didn't sneak away and were running around the property like they occasionally did.

The seven teenagers looked back, "Yea I took care of it!" Nya nodded, assuring them Garmadon's kids were tucked away in bed for the night which was the hardest part of their job.

"And we're still up because well, Penny's staying over tonight so we just figured it would be nice to stay up later since she has been feeling better…" Zane gestured to their newest friend leaning against the desk where the computer monitor rested; her eyes were locked on it, telling Kai what to do and pointing to the screen.

"We'll go to bed now though! Come on Penny!" Nya grinned and dragged their friend into her room; though she struggled because she wanted to play more computer games, reaching an arm out to the screen. The others laughed a little because Nya was much stronger than her.

* * *

><p>The boys all returned to their rooms and got ready for bed shortly after the girls had left. In Nya's room though the two black haired teenagers, sat fully awake on the big bed.<p>

"Things have been so strange…" Penny sighed. "I mean… I sort of got use to New Ninjago City… but… it never really… felt right… you know?" she leaned forward on her pillow, taking her glasses off. "I'm a techie and a computer nerd but… I like how things are normal again…"

Nya nodded in agreement, "I totally understand that… my brother always said something wasn't right when it came to all this technology… I guess… everyone just became dependant on it and things got way too out of hand… the remains of the Overlord tried to come alive for goodness sake… that was pretty scary when we all had to go in and end it…"

Penny shuddered, thinking back how she had to help them stop the virus all the way on the top floor. Seeing her father in such a helpless situation… she was even terrified when all hell broke loose in the city as she watched it from her hospital room. Robots running everywhere and people screaming as the drones turned on the people they were made to protect. She was lucky they didn't catch her too when she made plans to find the ninja and show them her techno blade.

The conversation turned quieter after that was brought up and the two teenage girls saw the wall clock read two am so they both got under the covers and fell asleep, knowing at least now, everything would be just fine. They all had jobs to do and Ninjago was on its way to recovery once more.

* * *

><p>"Council…" the cultist leader looked down at the seven men and women before him, being he summoned them. "The time has come… it is the hundredth year on this very night; send forth the letters of invite to the ones I have chosen as the competitors."<p>

One woman with blonde curls and gray eyes looked up, "Of course my Lord Chen… but why have you picked… the five boys?" she hesitated in asking. "Surely… teenagers who wield such powerful elements… they cannot possible be worthy… especially… the green one".

The leader called Chen leaned on the armrest of his seat. "You dare to question me Diella?" he raised an eyebrow. "I figured… your superior told you the plans…"

"I…" she stuttered. "But why? Why have you chosen… teenagers?! Of all people… you know those boys are troublemakers! Who's to say the others will be like them too?"

"Do not question my decision… do you really not foresee potential of them all? For goodness sakes… young Lloyd has defeated the Overlord and saved his own father… the other four? Well they are just as worthy to compete… and I myself foresee the others to be worthy of their powers I know they keep secret… now… let us follow the plan we all have agreed on?"

The one named Diella lowered her head, "Forgive me Lord Chen… I shall not question your decisions again…" She glared up with her sister as a few of Chen's right hand men snickered at her plead for apology. Her eyes glowed white and one of them were being held upside down in the air.

"Diella!" the center woman snapped off at her. The blonde dropped her mocker just as quickly as the council leader said it. "Follow Zatana's example and do not waste time on such ignorant people… forgive her lord," she bowed her head to Chen.

"She's pardoned…" Chen waved off. "Just send the invitations to people I specified… I need them all here if this is going to happen…"

The woman with the purple blue eyes lowered her hood and her dark brown and gray laced ringlets fell on her shoulders and she smiled pleasantly, "Why of course my lord… I shall have the messages delivered to the contestants by dawn, I am still aware of the agreement we had made so you need not worry".

"Thank you Delilah for your proficiency… I shall leave the greeting of the first team to you and your council with great care". He gestured that they could now leave and the seven stood up.

She bowed again and left with her six underlings out of the grand hall where the cultist leader sat with a smirk, knowing that a contest like this hadn't been held in years. "It'll be interesting to see our old friend again now won't it Clouse?" he side glanced to his right hand man who just nodded.

* * *

><p>"What now?" The lower ranked men and women asked as they gathered around their leader named Delilah on both sides. "We have to invite everyone but this place is controlled by Chen's men… there are only seven of us…" the man with clear eyes whispered.<p>

She looked back at them with a smirk of her own. "Aslan; you know what the grand plan is and the agreement I have made with Chen… Now… the show will really begin…" she almost laughed as she said it. "And Chen still does not suspect anything… we are still his advisors and he will undoubtedly listen to my advice… I couldn't ask for a better chance than this…"

**I changed plenty of things since I first started writing this and now I plan on tying some stuff from First Masters of Spinjitsu though it'll be a little of the storyline from that in here though I have them as separate story lines. **

**So I'll be having many an OC contestant as well as the other ones I know of from the show so it's not all just my characters because from my experience, it can get really boring when it's all just OCs or focusing on a group of them for too long whether they be interesting or not. I also am sorry to say... but I am not focusing on shipping and romance in this new series. **

**There will be some of that of course... but for the most part I have changed plenty of my OCxcannon ships so I'm sorry if you liked some of that... but I really wanted to make a change and TRY and be different about it all, reason why I'm giving my OCs a fresh start. I also want to write more realistic relationships instead of just chucking to characters together and bam, their eternal soulmates lol**

**So basically this was just done for fun and I know I'm not the best writer hehe I hope this new story set and many of my strange/silly OCs amuse you you for taking the time to read this :)**

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone dug into waffles and syrup around ten in the morning when they woke up, just before Wu, Misako, and Garmadon. They were also feeding the other students who were as well, sitting at the table rather than the little breakfast nook close to the ground the ninja and girls were sharing. Penny and Lloyd were sitting across from each other though, stacks of waffles untouched unlike the other ninjas'.

"Uuuh… aren't you going to… ya know… eat?" Cole raised an eyebrow, looking at the two younger team members behaving oddly. "Because I'll eat them for you if you don't want them-"

Lloyd raised a hand to silence the earth ninja, "Shh…"

"What are you two doing?" Zane blinked. The other kids looked over as well from just outside the kitchen, hearing the conversation. Mel and some of her brothers got up to see what they were exactly doing.

Penny's green eyes flashed under her glasses, "One… two… THREE!"

The two seemed to snap into action, eating the chocolate chip waffles as everyone watched on. Around two minutes later they both fell back in their floor seats, hands over their mouths. "Gonna be sick…" Lloyd shut his eyes.

Zane shook his head a cleared a couple of empty plates from the long table and went back inside the kitchen to clean them off. "Maybe you shouldn't scarf them down like that unless you wanted to be sick…" he mumbled as he and Torrin helped clean plates off together.

"Weak!" Penny choked out a laugh and then groaned. "Okay… never doing that again…" she felt like gagging just smelling the syrup on everyone else's breakfast.

"Agreed…" Lloyd weakly said after her.

Everyone else sighed and went back to eating or cleaning up their place settings when Zane came back in with another plate, "Who wants seconds?" he held it up, also talking to the students who started over to take the nindroid up on his offer.

Instantly, Penny and Lloyd sat upright, "WE DO!" they shouted together.

Kai leaned on the heel of his hand and looked at the green eyed teenagers pulling more waffles on their plates, "Ya shouldn't eat so much sugary stuff Pen, might have to get the limbs refitted to your body…" he smirked.

Penny's eyes shifted to the red ninja, raising an eyebrow, just showing the tiniest hint of annoyance in her bottle green eyes, "And maybe if you stopped using all that hair gel, maybe I'll start remembering you're not a porcupine; firebutt." Kai leaned across the table with her; glaring at one another. They have been friends, but it was more of the insulting and teasing each other kind of friendship most of the time.

"What's going on in here?" Wu walked through the doors into the dining room. He looked at Kai and Jay, "They were having an eating contest again weren't they?" The others ninja quietly nodded in response as the two younger teens ate more.

More footsteps came in. Misako held up a strange looking letter in a large, aged looking envelope. All eyes were turned on the object in her hand and they stopped eating, even most of the kids, intrigued by the mysterious object. She looked down the hall where her husband was slowly dragging his feet looking like he was up half the night.

Misako turned around hearing him shuffle closer, "Oh good we were just about to see-"

"Shhh," he tiredly cut her off, holding out a hand to her. "No talk… need coffee…" he yawned.

"But-"

"Coffee!" he snapped, swiping the mug from the timid white ninja who already had the hot drink waiting for him because it basically was routine, he'd sleep till around ten, stay in bed for another half an hour, then come out all grouchy and Zane give him coffee or they all would be in trouble. He obviously enjoyed having the group ninja around to take care of the kids early for him; Lloyd was slightly concerned he may have been going insane without help.

Misako obviously didn't want to wait any longer, especially after she saw the address on the envelope. He had just took a sip when she shook his shoulder abruptly, "Garmadon…" she looked down, then back up, "It's from… The Dragon Isles…"

Her husband's eyes widened as he spat out his coffee and stared at her. Wu did as well. All the younger teenagers did was exchange looks of confusion, mainly at Wu who looked more annoyed he was the one that was spat on by mistake. "Dragon Isle? What the hell is that?" Kai scrunched his nose.

The three adults looked back at one another and sighed, "The Dragon Isles… we haven't been there since… not long after we were married…" Garmadon lowered his head. "And… after that was not long before you were born Lloyd…"

"Yea…. I remember that time well…" Misako looked at him with an unhappy look. Obviously something bad happened from what the kids gathered.

"Well… what is it?" Zane took a seat between Penny and Cole on the floor cushions, also expecting an explanation from the three masters.

The adults all exchanged looks and nodded. "It was a small, uncharted island, not found on any map in the whole of Ninjago… and it's impossible to find… We went once with our father and a small handful of friends…" Wu looked at Kai and Nya, "Two of those people were Kasai and Namiko Blackman… you're mother and father…"

"The other time I was recruited by a group of cultists who wanted me to train with them but turned out to be a scam by an old enemy of ours… and Wu, I, and the other men that were on our team at the time tried to take them down because well… you know… cultists…" he looked at his wife, "and it was Misako and the girls who sort of got us busted and we could have _died_…" he punched the last word but Misako still didn't care.

"That is where the last of the dragons lived… your four, the Golden Dragon, and mine and Garmadon's… Itchii and Kage…" Misako folded her fingers together. "But… that was the only times we ever went there… you can only go by boat… or well… if you had another dragon but I highly doubt any dragons would ever go back there after how much it changed…"

Kai frowned, "Then how can anyone find it to go there?"

Garmadon took the envelope from his wife quickly and tore it open the rest of the way. An older looking piece of parchment fell out and he read it out loud;

_All Ninja and their Teachers,_

_You have received this letter because the time has finally come. On the first day of summer, come and stand before us in the Tournament of Elements. I look forward to seeing everyone… Read the coded map on the back of this parchment and follow it to the boat if you wish to accept this invitation. Do not bring your own weapons and do not come if you will try and walk out. If you miss the boat that leaves tonight, then you miss your chance._

_See you on the 20__th__ of June,_

_Lord Chen and Grand Master Delilah_

Garmadon and Wu's eyes were fixed on the names signed at the very bottom. Misako's green eyes followed down and started staring at it as well. "Garmadon… she died… she died when we were nine…." She covered her mouth. "We buried her… and…"

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison, staring with eyes. All the students were even gathered around while they were reading the letter.

Garmadon covered his face and Wu looked at the teenagers, "Our mother…"

"Your… mother?" Lloyd whispered. He never remembered much of his family talking about her being he just knew she died a very long time ago and apparently, his father was her favorite.

The brothers nodded, "She died of a rare sickness… Camellia… because when you die… it's silent… quick… and ugly…" Garmadon's hand squeezed into a fist, trying to forget that very short time in his young life.

Cole fingers picked at the wood table, his mother was murdered by Skulkin when he was ten, it was bloody, loud, and hideous to watch and hear; it still haunted his dreams. "Are we going to go though?" his dark gray eyes flicked up.

"We have to…" Wu pressed his lips together. "Especially if it really is her…"

"Of course it is Wu! It's her hand writing!" Garmadon pointed to the signature. "How can it not be? And I want to know why she's working with Chen…" he growled angrily, seeing the first name written just above hers.

"But June 20th is in a couple of days!" Nya pointed out on the parchment. "And the boat leaves tonight! Are we even going to make it?"

Wu sighed seeing his brother so intense about this, "Well of course we can… but we'll leave right now… we must go by way of that boat so I suggest we drop Penny back home and leave Darreth and Julien to watch the children and then find this boat and the dock it'll be at…" Wu looked at Nya.

Penny looked around, feeling a little left out, being she was not a ninja. "Can I come too? You don't have to drop me off back home," she meekly said when it got more quiet. The others looked at here, eyebrows raised. They sort of forgot she was in the room all of a sudden what with the letter for them.

"You'd really want to come?" Wu frowned. "It… could be dangerous… I have not even heard of the Tournament of Elements… we don't even know if it would be okay… do you really think you can handle it?"

Penny nodded quickly. "I would want to go with you guys… after saving the city… I love being around you all… you guys are my first real friends! I'm not gonna compete but it looks really interesting just to be a spectator… Please can I come Sensei Wu?"

"Yea, come on Sensei… Penny has proven she's good enough! She stood and fought on a bad leg to help save us and Ninjago City!" Lloyd stood up for her, a hand on her artificial shoulder.

"I agree!" Zane chimed in, raising his hand a little.

"Us too!" Jay slammed his hands on the table, referring to him, Nya, Cole, and Kai.

The old sensei nodded in approval, knowing that once his former students made up their minds, there would be no going back on it. "Well then, I suppose she would enjoy the island… though I'm sure Cyrus would like to know this before we just steal his daughter for who knows how long this time…"

"We can stop by when we head out then," Misako decided. "She'd want to pack a bag herself, I'm sure".

The team of ninja quickly cleaned off the table and got dressed; ready to set out and prepare for their trip to the uncharted island, responding to the strange letter, brains buzzing around the idea of another adventure that would most likely not end in mass destruction and putting their lives on the line.

The trio of adults looked at one another silently, then down once more at the strange letter. They did not share in the ninja's optimism of this journey being a vacation. It just might be one of the most dangerous things they'd come against by far.

**Okay so you guys are going to understand a little more when I release another chapter or two of First Masters. Originally I had the old monastery rebuilt but I like that I'm setting this at Garmadon's school :3 **

**Okay so I think I've worked out more of a schedule when it comes to posting. So I'm updating my profile in the updates part so you guys know :) As of right now, this story will be once a week on Wednesdays or Thursdays give or take if I'm busy or not but I'll try and get it in on one of those two days. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny sat next to her father, explaining the letter and the journey to the Dragon Isles for the tournament in as much detail as she could possibly give; excitement and wanting of adventure in her bright green eyes.

Her father slowly nodded once it looked like she was done with her explanation and request to go with the ninja, "Okay Penny… if you really would like to go with your friends… then well that's what you should do. It sounds like you would have fun…" he folded his hands together, "I will miss you though… you know how I always worry…"

"Aww… daddy…" she hugged him tightly; excited that he still said yes. "I'll be just fine… with the new prosthetics, I'll be able to climb and actually _run _to keep up with them!" she held her hands behind her back, looking at the wheelchair, "and… you know; you should think about doing the procedure for yoursel-"

"You are my only concern… I put most of the profits from the company into rebuilding the city and other towns after the virus… you come before me any day…" he cut her off, holding a hand up. She was always concerned about him but he didn't mind the wheelchair. He was older now anyways, but she was young and deserved to be able to run and play and go on an adventure with her friends.

She looked down, still upset that he never let her help him, "But the cybernetics you've been working on with Julien-"

"Are still not fully developed… I made one prototype and you're wearing it…"He looked at the newest leg one, still unsure about her going in the back of his mind, "Mind if I just… do a maintenance check before you leave? Just to make sure nothing will malfunction and you're in good health?"

She looked back and saw his subtle concern and gave a small smile and nodded, "Okay… and I guess learning all the maintenance plans for it couldn't hurt…" she stood up, helping her father into their small make shift lab. "But… you need to promise that I can help you recreate the legs… Pixal, Cryptor, and I can't help you twenty four seven… I want you to walk for once in your life because you don't know how it feels…"

Cyrus sighed, seeing she was so persistent, one trait that was most definitely inherited from him. "If you want to waste your time doing that… then well I can't stop you once you put your mind to something now can I?"

Penny smiled, "It's no waste of time when you're helping your dad," she kissed the top of his head as she pushed the wheelchair. "You know I want to go into robotics and medicine anyways since I was little… I never want anyone to feel like they can't do something just because of a disability…"

Once inside the small room, Penny sat on the table and Cyrus pulled out two pins that detached the knee for the socket. "Now see these? You'll need both… I can give you some extras but if you don't thread them in right, they'll eventually slip out and you can lose them rather easily… then you'll need someone to end up carrying you because it'll hurt… being as we wired it to your nervous system…"

"Or I can just make a pin…" Penny frowned; practicing putting the bolts back in, making sure it was secure. "What about makeshift stuff? Isn't there something I could use on an island or something?"

The black haired man in the wheel chair looked up at her, "Okay maybe you should not go after all…" he put down the spare next to her on the table. She folded her arms and sat back in her seat, looking upset again. "You really want to go?! Haven't you learned anything from the Virus predicament? As it was you had no choice but to be involved because of my incompetence-"

"Dad… I know…" she sighed. "But… you know that I wanted to travel before I continue with anymore schooling… and since I made friends with the ninja… I've been really happy…" she took her glasses off and looked down. "I'm not sick like how I use to be… I've been recovering… I don't have as must nerve pain when I walk… and…"

He looked down and took her hand, "You know what… you're right Pen… you deserve an adventure… a decent one… one where you can run on both legs like you always wanted… just… don't overdo it? Please, can you promise at least that?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, "Yea I guess I could still damage myself…" she re-tied her curly black hair in a small ponytail and leaned back against the wall. That was always the topic between them.

Since it was still a prototype operation, none of them knew what could happen exactly should it turn out bad. The only people that knew that though, was Cyrus, Julien, and Penny herself. She made the other two promise not to tell the ninja or else being she was afraid they would constantly worry about her.

"Penny! We're here to pick you up," Cole shouted from the other room after they had heard Pixal open the front door and greet the boys who came to get her.

The black haired girl fixed the knee socket like how Cyrus showed her and got to her feet, slipping on her sneakers, "Coming!" she ran out to see Cole and Lloyd waiting for her. "Lemme just grab my bag!" she hurried upstairs, excited once more.

Cyrus wheeled his chair in by himself and looked at the black and green ninja. "You will make sure she's safe right?" he looked at his feet as he quietly asked, afraid Penny would come down and shout at him for asking them such a thing. He knew they would without a doubt, but hearing it from them made it seem better. She was just the most precious thing to him being her mother passed away when she was born.

"Don't worry Mr. Borg; we'll make sure she'll be eh okay!" Lloyd grinned, giving a thumbs up.

Penny rushed back down with a small duffle bag over her should. "Ready to leave then?" Cole asked her.

She high fived him and nodded, "You bet I am! Dragon Isles; here we come!" She looked back at Cyrus and Pixal, hugging both of them, "I'll see you guys soon!" she went to Pixal first, "I promise nothing bad will happen to me or anyone!" she hugged her dad harder then kissed his cheek. "And tell Cryptor by for me!"

"Will do Pen… Just make sure you have some fun and don't worry about us back home! And don't forget to tell me all about it when you come home! I don't want you to forget a single detail!" he waved as they walked out of the door. "Be safe…"

* * *

><p>The others were waiting just outside the big house. They were heading for the docks before they could go by boat as the instructions on the back of the letter said for them to do. The sun was already getting lower so they were off; all of the teenagers were excitedly yapping about what they could see or what would happen all while the three adults just looked concerned.<p>

Along the docks and beach front property, not many people were around being it was rather cold from June gloom and it was getting a bit late. Few people were dotted along the sand as the sun was close to setting now. The ninja looked by as most sat in the back of Cole's truck.

"I wonder what the island will really be like" Nya tucked hair behind her ears so it would stop blowing in her face, wondering about their trip. "Mom and dad never talked about it to us when we were kids… so maybe we'll really see some dragons…"

"It'll probably be awesome!" Jay laughed. "I'm ready for some swimming!"

"And maybe we'll meet new dragons! Weren't there a lot of them at one point?" Zane asked, remember Wu mentioning something about it when they were first ninja.

Kai shrugged, "Who knows what will be waiting for us… for all we know… this could be dangerous being it's a tournament…" he looked down, "Think we'll see anybody we know?"

"Stop here…" Garmadon told Cole who pressed down on the break. "Look…" there was a lone boat tied to the dock. It didn't look like anyone was there but Cole parked the truck and the group got out, walking along the wooden deck. Now that they were closer they saw that there were several people already there.

Plenty of other contestants by the look of things were on board, either keeping to themselves or quietly conversing with one another. They all noticed when the newcomers came aboard though.

Four people were there, awaiting them. One was dressed all in black. When he opened his eyes they were clear and Zane registered that he was obviously blind. Two looked more or less like the henchmen of some villain and the other, well, Garmadon knew him pretty well.

"Oh well look who we have here…"

"Clouse…" Garmadon frowned.

"Nice to see you again too Lord Garmadon-"

"Sensei now thank you very much," The other cut him off. There was little to no emotion in his voice but the teenagers behind him exchanged glances, wondering what exactly went on between them. "I should have known I'd see you again… still Chen's little dog? Always running his errands?"

The black haired man scoffed, ignoring the last insult, "Oh right… I heard you have a bunch of brats now and you became a goody toe shoes after all…" he looked past to see Misako, then Wu. "And you're still married to that foul mouthed wife of yours… I suppose she's still lovely as ever…" Misako narrowed her eyes and Lloyd was even more surprised by that one. "Chen would love to see her again…" he gave a close lipped laugh.

The blind one obviously interrupted the conversation between the two men, "Now is not the time to be bickering in such a way… We should not keep Chen waiting…" he said in a monotone voice. "Welcome lucky ten… We've been expecting you… we are happy you have made it, for we were afraid you would not show up after all…"

"He's blind, how does he know how many of us there are?" Jay whispered, looking almost scared by him.

Zane held out a hand, "Shh…" he whispered.

Everyone exchanged looks and followed him aboard the ship. "I think I have some explaining to do now… especially to you son…" Garmadon sighed.

**Oh gosh I can't believe this chapter's almost 2,000 words alone...**** Okay so The fun part is on the boat. My other OCs will be somewhere soon (I thought it'd be more interesting to have several different people with alike elements or powers because you know... they can all be far off relatives and stuff) sorry if the scene with Penny and Cyrus dragged a bit... she is just a very precious OC to me... she's one of my ultimate OC babies... **

**So prepare for just as much snark between Garmadon and Clouse as there was so far in the actual season. **

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm happy a couple of you guys find it interesting already ^w^**

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

Once on board the rather large boat that started to set sail, the ninja and company found a nice, quiet place in the cabin to sit and talk. Garmadon sighed, "I think you all need to know that… well; not very long before Lloyd was born I came to this island we're going to tonight… originally with the intentions of shutting them down… without… Misako and the other girls on our team knowing about it…"

"What was that about foul mouthed anyways? About mom I mean…" Lloyd raised his eyebrow and the other teenagers looked even more curiously at Misako. "Just… just asking…"

The green eyed woman looked away, "I was furious when I found he lied to me… That and when I came here to drag him back, Chen was making some rather sexist comments about me… it took lot for me not to roundhouse kick that pig into the side of the mountain…"

"I hear ya," Nya nodded with a look of approval with Penny. The boys nervously glanced at Nya who knew could roundhouse kick them into a wall anytime she felt like it.

"Anyways… I trained for a while… even… I guess, called Chen my master willingly… but it was a nightmare, we naturally never saw eye to eye but he fed my wanting of approval to be destructive… I suppose you can say I… paid for it later but that isn't really the point right now… Chen is cruel… he can also be rather deceptive but he and Clouse are masters of darkness… kind of like how I was…"

"Shadow powers are nothing to be ashamed of! You're the only known descendant of the first shadow master to actually inherit it…" Wu told him.

"Wait… master? Is there more?" Cole asked.

Wu nodded, "Yes… there were seventeen prime ones if you counted our father… eight were men and eight where women and we knew of what they did in the Stone Wars… sadly enough I do not believe we actually met them… our mother was a descendant of the light and shadow masters… we may see a distant relative or two aboard this ship actually from the light master Hikari…"

Kai blinked, "Wait… we were never some special chosen kids?! We had ancestors like that!? And still… we have even more elements and people who could be distant cousins to us?!"

"That about sums it up…" Garmadon nodded. "You're elemental ancestor was a noble woman named Taika… in fact… I wouldn't be surprised if Nya possesses that very same fire power… maybe even her mother's healing powers as well… she could be even greater than you at the skill Kai… nothing is in impossible even if you are a girl".

Nya almost looked giddy with that news; the possibility of powers all her own? Not only was there that but their ancestor who gave the powers to them another woman. "Finally I hear more about the wonderful elemental women!" Penny gave her a high five at the news.

"I wish I had elemental ancestors…" the wavy haired girl with the glasses sighed. She looked up, "Hey… can it be taught?" she raised an eyebrow with a curious look in her eyes.

"Well you can learn Spinjitsu no doubt," Misako shrugged. "I saw skeletons in the Underworld who knew how to use it once".

"Cole's mother was also a descendant of Jimen, the earth master, Misako also has relatives so you and Lloyd could be distant cousins as well," Wu explained to the two. "We may also very well see other independently trained ninja during this tournament".

The boys glanced at one another. More ninja? Well that would be interesting enough…

* * *

><p>After they finished their explanation, the five boys decided to look around the boat not just to check out their competition, but just to also get a glimpse at other elemental masters and types of elements there were.<p>

Garmadon decided to keep a close eye on them, just to make sure they wouldn't cause too much trouble while Nya and Penny hung around Wu and Misako for the evening, inquiring about elemental powers and learning Spinjitsu.

"The one over there… the pale man," he pointed to an invisible man who wore a hat and glasses, "He's a distant cousin of mine… the master of light's side naturally… Probably a very close relation to my late uncle…"

The boys craned their necks to see the man walking past them the he looked around and vanished. "That'll be a useful trick during the games I'm sure…" he looked around, "The one with the battle claws is a metal master… the one with the purple hair is celestial, a descendant of one of the more minor elementals that came in much later after the Stone Wars…"

"What about her?" Jay asked, tugging on Garmadon's sleeve.

Garmadon frowned when he saw the young girl in an orange outfit and cloak, a matching scarf around her auburn waves. She turned around, feeling she was being watched, making eye contact with the boys that were staring off at her. She had coffee brown skin and turquoise eyes. Everyone looked away quickly, though, Kai kept his brown eyes on her, almost in a dreamy state. "Kai?" Zane poked his friend's cheek, confused.

The red ninja quickly jumped out of his daze and looked away, covering his face. "Oh gosh she looked right at me didn't she!?" he shook his head. He glanced back and she was still looking at him then held hand over her mouth girlishly as if flattered.

"I'm not sure who she could be related to…" Lloyd's father tried to think.

"What are you doing here!?" a loud voice shouted. The dark skinned girl in orange started running, dodging the other people and she whizzed by the ninja, being pursued by Clouse and two of the ship mates.

Kai snapped into action, "HEY! Leave her alone!" he started after them, looking to maybe show off a little by saving this mysterious girl he immediately had fallen in love with.

"KAI! Stop! Do not meddle with them!" Garmadon angrily called after the spiky haired teenager but naturally he didn't listen.

Kai kept running until a pair of hands pulled him into one of the ship's store rooms and he turned to see it was her. "Oh… uh… hi?" he nervously chuckled. "I'm uh… I'm Kai… Kai Blackman… fire ninja".

"Taika's great grandson…" she smiled and bowed her head a little. "An honor to meet a descendant of the great fiery woman. "I'm Skylar Hikori…" she introduced herself.

"What uh… what master are you related to?" He could feel his cheeks heating up.

She laughed, covering her mouth, "Wouldn't you like to know all about me lover boy?" she grabbed his hand. "Sadly you won't be finding out tonight," she winked. Kai swore he saw something orange swirl around their hands but she let go quickly and ran back out. "It was nice to meet you Kai!" she laughed.

However, once out, she ran into the arms of Clouse which startled her. Skylar gasped and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, "What the hell are you doing aboard this ship Skylar?!" he snapped at her, yanking on her red brown hair. She turned and glared up with her aqua eyes and spit in his face.

"You have no right to keep me from this tournament! Tamashi has been long since forgotten as a master of the elements! She's better than all of the masters combined! How dare you and Chen try and keep me from competing to bring her back honor!"

Garmadon held a hand to his face, "Tamashi's great granddaughter… how could I know see it?"

"What's her powers then?" Lloyd thumbed over to the girl arguing with Clouse viciously about her rights as an elemental master or something along those lines.

"Well… she can copy elements and use them as she wills… it's a fascinating ability really… completely unlike like anyone else's… such a shame she wasn't considered an elemental like the rest of them by the mortals…" he watched as Skylar angrily tussled with Clouse.

"LET GO OF ME!" she roared and her hands spat fire that made her captor jump back with the other guards on the ship. "I'll burn this ship and everyone in it if you don't let me compete," she growled like a caged animal.

Clouse glared at her but turned and let her be. "Hey," Kai held up a hand and she snapped her head his way, still looking furious. "So… uh… Garmadon uh… he just told us that you're the descendant of a master who copy elements… that's uh… that's… that's really cool," he sheepishly smiled.

She narrowed her aqua eyes and raised an eyebrow, looking back at the other ninja and Garmadon, "So… you're the boys that saved the day… right?" she calmed down a bit. "Bet you never met a girl who has powers right?"

The other guys looked away, avoiding the conversation now because it was kind of awkward being she was a girl and they had never met anybody like her before. Garmadon smacked the back of Kai's head, "Scuse you but my wife has elemental powers!"

"Oh yea… I guess but… it's kind of… different…" Kai scratched the back of his head.

It seemed Skylar was about to say something more but the boat's horn blared and a voice came on over the speakers, _"We are now preparing to dock! Grab your personal belongings and prepare to get off!"_

Skylar sighed and looked around for her small bag, looking up and groaning a little, "Bet Karloff stole my stuff again… the bastard" she grumbled angrily while walking away. The ninja and Garmadon went to look for the others and tell them they had arrived at their destination.

"You're dad seems a bit on edge…" Cole whispered to Lloyd.

Zane frowned, "Yes… it appears this whole adventure could be bringing back unwanted memories for him… which is not exactly a surprising thing from what he told us already…"

The five wouldn't dare to question him further though, or address what was so wrong other than knowing Chen and Clouse and they filed off the boat just as the sun began to rise. They supposed more of their questions would be answered in time.

**And I changed it up a bit but ya know... also my headcanon for what Skylar looks like is up on my DA page. A lot of us have headcanoned her as being African American or Middle Eastern. I like to think she's a mix. I almost pictured her a bit like Esmeralda what with giving her green blue eyes with dark features.**

**She's going to be kind of teasing Kai.. a lot... I thought it'd be interesting if she wasn't considered an elemental master and stowed away to compete in the tournament... I also headcaned Cole's mother and Misako are like third cousins or something like that because I can :D **

**So I hope you enjoyed this one and the interaction between Kai and Skylar (I ship it and I ain't even sorry) Thanks for reading :) Now the true fun will begin :D **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stood at a pair of enormous gates with ancient writings carved into it. There was even a huge wall that wrapped around the place with guards and archers keep everyone out... and maybe to keep certain guests in. There was a second boat like theirs docked right next to them which made them wonder if anyone had come as well before they did. The gates swung open and Clouse walked past with the blind man named Aslan.

Someone new came out to greet them though. It looked like the figure of a woman wrapped in layers of light blue and violet, though, no one could make out her face because of her low hanging hood that concealed it. She smiled and pulled it off, revealing a waterfall of kinky brown curls that were laced with grays down her shoulders and back.

"Welcome to Chen's Island, I am the Mistress of Ceremonies; Delilah". She held her hands out and bowed low to the competitors, "Welcome contestants… and… family," she stood upright, folding her hands into her long sleeves with a smile. "I am so happy you were able to attend this momentous occasion… why don't you all follow me… the other competitors arrived before daybreak…" she turned on a heel and started walking, holding her pleasant smile.

Everyone else but the ninja and company followed at first being Garmadon and Wu were the ones staring at the woman walking away from them. Misako snapped her fingers in front of their faces, "Guys… come on…" she quietly said, knowing that they must be very confused right now, "We can ask questions later I think…"

First things first and Garmadon looked around the huge building they were being led into, "Chen lives like a king… this place is extremely extensive as well as his connections to the outside world… don't get lost if you can…" he looked back at the teenagers, "We should be meeting him soon…"

"Now, why don't you meet the other competitors, all specially picked by Chen himself…" she looked at Skylar walking by her with a condescending look, "Well… almost all… being absorption is… hardly worthy of competing…" Skylar looked back and glared with her turquoise eyes before disappearing behind the doors. Delilah stopped Garmadon and Wu though after the ninja went inside, "I'm sorry you believed me to be dead-" she apologized.

"We watched you die…" Misako cut her off, "this is impossible… how can you even do this?" she gestured to her.

"A miracle of the gods Misako…" Delilah shrugged, almost blowing the question off, "Who am I to say who lives and who dies?"

Misako raised an eyebrow at the copout answer. _"You were never so vague when I was kid…"_

"Then why are you working for Chen?" The brothers looked at her, Garmadon folding his arms and awaiting a valid explanation as to what was going on here. "He slayed your dragons and gave you and father a terrible time… his ancestors too…"

Delilah sighed; shaking her head, "I'm afraid you two just wouldn't understand my purpose here right now…" she shrugged a little once more, "Let us just say that there is a grander plan here and I plan on taking advantage of Chen…" she smiled. "You should trust your mother," she told them as they walked past her, "I really have missed you three…" she chuckled, "Now go on…" she glanced at Lloyd who looked back at her with a strange look.

The blonde shook his head though and looked around before a pair of arms was thrown around him and then the other boys and Nya. The person wore an off gray blue gi with a helmet and visor. They then pulled the helmet off to reveal magenta waves with a familiar blue streak in it. "I missed you guys so much!" she bounced on the balls of her feet excited.

"Seliel!?" The five boys gaped in unison. Nya just grinned wide, "ALRIGHT!" she high fived the phantom ninja excitedly. "Another girl I know! YES!" she looked back at Penny, "Pen, this is Seliel, we helped her take out some nindroids that were causing trouble in her town!"

Seliel bowed a little, "I'm so happy to meet a Borg; you and your father helped my friends take down that virus! And Nya, really… if it wasn't for you and the guys; I don't know what I would have done to save my town…"

Nya rolled her eyes, "Psh, you had everything under control, we just helped finish the last touches of your job! But… what are you doing here anyways!? This is an element competition!"

"That's the thing!" She grinned, even happier then moments ago, "My father had a brother who could use smoke and ice powers! I have elemental powers too in my bloodline!"

"Amazing!" Cole pushed through and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground in a tight hug, "You just got ten times more amazing! Have you tried them yet?" he asked curiously, putting her back down. They may had gotten off to a bad start in the beginning but Cole and Seliel were pretty good friends now, being they wrote to one another and such still.

Seliel nervously laughed, "My uncle's been training me being he learned to be a ninja from the First Spinjistu Master but… I haven't… quite unlocked that… but I decided; hey! Why not just come and do this and wing it!?"

Jay patted her on the back and then narrowed his eyes, looking behind the eighteen year old to see a tall figure coming towards him, "Oh my gods is that-"

"MISTY ATTACK!" A loud voice boomed as young women tackled the blue ninja. "Jay jay!" she squealed and nugied him a little too hard by the look on his freckled face, "Oh I knew you'd make it! I know you're the lightning master and all that…" she chuckled and released him before lifting him up in a death squeeze. "Dayum you're still so scrawny! Just like when we were kids!"

Everyone stared at the _very_ energetic woman with the fiery, frizzed hair that was obviously untamable, her face covered with freckles completely, even more than Jay. "Uh… is she your sister or something Jay?" Lloyd blinked, very confused.

"My… cou… sin…" Jay choked out. "She likes… to think … me… her brother… though… we… we were raised to-gether," he winced and finally the stronger one dropped him. "Too bad you never _told me_ you have an element!" he looked up at her angrily, still feeling like she was squeezing him. "Why would you ever keep that from me!?"

Misty laughed and ruffled his auburn hair more, "Chill lil' cous, I was nervous about showing anybody! Though a little hard being I'm the spunky type who kind of controls with emotion… they say water's a calm element but I reckon we don't mix so well". She laughed. "Nice to officially meet you guys! I'm his cousin on the Walker side! Turns out Walkers have water and electricity in their genes!"

Cole looked her down up, he could see the defined muscles she had underneath the turquoise colored gi she wore, being it looked like there would be another strong ninja on the team if she was going to be with them now. His attention was then turned to shorter black head in the room of much taller teenagers and adults. "Oh gods no…" he groaned.

"What up big brother?" Everyone stared at the short teen that just came between the little reunion of friends and family. "Looks like I one upped ya…" he gave a cocky grin, "Ninja of metal… bam!" he struck some cheesy and typical pose. Everyone stared at Cole, waiting the explanation for this one.

The earth ninja held his face in hand, "This is my fourteen year old brother… Cameron…" he had a very unhappy look on his face when he lowered his hand. "And what the hell!? All of a sudden you come back from boarding school and you move metal around!? What's the deal!?"

"It's _Cam_, my fifteenth birthday was _yesterday_… and yea, now I'm the special one because metal beats earth!" he pointed and laughed at his older brother. The two looked pretty much alike; excluding the fact Cameron had dark brown eyes and a slightly darker skin tone…. And the fact he was more than a foot shorter than his brother which was pretty laughable.

Cole just shook his head and pushed the younger out of the way, "I wish he would stay at that school forever… I swear…" he grumbled. "Must have gotten his letter at the school and ran off here…"

During all of this Lloyd noticed a tall young man wearing a gold gi and he blinked. It was very similar to the one he had for a while back when he was the gold ninja during the final battle. All he caught features wise was that he had very green eyes and dark hair. Whoever he was, he was walking in the direction of his parents. The blonde ninja decided to follow a bit, wondering why he was, he looked too young to be an old friend of theirs.

Misako looked behind her husband, standing up as the young man approached, "Oh my gods…" she whispered. Lloyd looked more confused now. Why was she acting like that? Who was this guy? "Aaron…"

Garmadon turned around and got up as well. The one Misako called Aaron stood just a bit shorter than Garmadon but Lloyd now saw his face better and his eyes grew even wider. "I'm sorry I ran away… you were pregnant and I'm sure I caused plenty of distress…" he heard the brunette say. "And I'm sorry I had to meet you guys like this again…"

"You don't have to apologize… I… I chased you away…" Garmadon hugged him tightly. "I thought you'd never return… I'm the one who's sorry…"

Lloyd couldn't process everything he was seeing and hearing. Eventually the others caught notice and looked over too. Misako looked right at her son and nodded, "Lloyd… he's your big brother…" she wiped her face, "He… left just before you were born… he was eighteen at the time…"

Aaron looked back with a genuine smile, "Well… my famous little brother…" he turned to face him, a hand on his chest and bowed a little, "I'm the ninja of light".

**Okay so yes, I gave Seliel an element, sue me! XP She so awesome... I'm totally gonna enjoy writing her :D Slowly introducing OCs but next chapters I slowly am gonna introducing the canon contestants as well! :D **

**As you can see, changes were already made to OCs being Misty is now Jay's cousin and Cameron is the only sibling to Cole and in this, he's a jackass. I know this chapter was kind of like... more exposition if anything but it was amusing for me to write... **

**Thanks so much for reading! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

"So how many came on both boats?" Chen looked at Clouse and Delilah who arrived at last to him in his throne room, wanting to know who his guests were going to be in order to start his grand scheme.

"Twenty-five total… if you don't count the people that tagged along with the five ninja…" Clouse frowned, wondering how his master would react if he found out Garmadon would be on the island. "There were several more but it appeared they all turned down our invitations…"

Chen waved a hand, "No matter, we have the majority, that's why I invited more than one of each element… and they did not disappoint by the looks of things! Tell me how many of each? I want to know before I go out there and see them," he looked at the two underlings.

Delilah took a scroll from the one she called Zatana and cleared her throat, "We have two from the shadow family line, two metal, two light… green ninja notwithstanding, only one from water showed up… two sisters of form and illusion… time ninja… fire, speed, and gravity… lightning, earth, mind, two of smoke, then there's sound, ice, air, nature, toxins, and…" she hesitated, "Absorption…"

Chen's smile was replaced quickly with a look of surprise and interest, "I never invited anyone from absorption…"

Delilah suddenly stepped away and pointed to Clouse accusingly, "He was in charge of the boat she stowed away on!" Clouse's mouth opened, ready to argue with the graying woman but never got the chance to.

"Wait! A girl?" Chen leaned on the armrest, curious now.

Clouse turned back to his master and looked a bit unsure, "yes sir… it's… well it's Skylar… but I found her on board not long after we arrived so it was too late to send her back… she went on about her honor as a descendant of Tamashi…"

Chen was silent, scratching at his scraggly black beard, "You know what Clousy? Set up a room for her! Let her compete…"

"But-" Delilah and Clouse said in unison.

"I'd love to see how well she fairs in this dangerous game…" Chen chuckled, cutting them off. "Now run along! Go gather the contestants so we hold the opening introductions!" he clapped his hands twice and the man and woman before him grudgingly did as they were told.

* * *

><p>Lloyd didn't know how to feel exactly being his parents literally never talked about him even after all this when they were back together as a family. Still… he had an older brother… he always wanted a sibling and found that with the ninja and Nya and even Penny too. He decided to ask the questions later and hugged the much taller ninja in the pale gold. "I wish I was able to meet you sooner… But I've… been helping a friend…"<p>

He looked back t another young man, possibly twenty by the look of things, came out as well, "So… I always heard that you were special…" he had curly red hair and bit of a blank look on his face. It was the eyes that got Lloyd; they were a cerulean color that almost had a swirling, hypnotizing effect to them.

"Caleb…" Garmadon harshly said. The grey and black suited ninja looked "Didn't think after all the years of dealing with Sigan that I wouldn't be able to recognize the eyes of a traitor?" Misako held his arm a little tighter, knowing that without someone holding him back, he might tear apart the young man. "Well?"

"Uncle Garmadon…" Caleb let out a tired sigh, seeming to know what was coming. "I knew that you would be the one the scold me of all people… knowing that Sigan was one of your greatest enemies…"

Lloyd stared at the fact Caleb called his father 'uncle', "You… you can't be-"

"I'm not…" Caleb plainly told the green ninja, "I… kind of was dumped by my mother on Wu… I had no father so he became my father even though my mom never married him… when I was a teenager I went off and decided I would prove that he taught me smart…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Exposing yourself to the Chrono Crater is never a smart thing to do…" Wu heavily sighed, coming through the group of people. "I was already proud of you Ca… and you went and ran off on me…I know your mother was a strange woman but please Caleb… why? Why was this necessary?" There was more silence, "Go on… you know what I'm going to ask next because you can foresee it…"

The blue eyed young man looked back at the much older man he called father, "Aaron helped me…" he quietly said as he side glanced the green eyed ninja of light. "We've been doing good I promise you that… but we got the invitations and it was Aaron who thought it was worth coming to… looks like he was right father…" he smiled a bit, hands behind his back.

"Well… it appears the Garmadon family is… well… more complex than we originally thought…" Zane quietly commented and the others nodded in silent agreement. Lloyd had a brother; Wu had an adopted son… what was next? They had a long lost brother or sister or something? Looking around at the group of teenagers and adults, that was probably not likely.

Wu looked at his former students and the girls; "Go on… I just need to talk to him by myself… I think we need to catch up…" he looked back. "A lot…"

All sorts of people were there and they couldn't keep track at how many contestants there would be exactly but they supposed it didn't even matter now; they were obviously setting out to take anyone and everyone out to be the winner of this strange tournament. A loud gong rang though and everyone looked around, growing quieter.

"Would everyone please go and take seats in the grand hall?" A woman with golden curls announced rather loudly to everyone. "You can all chit chat later!" She looked rather intense.

* * *

><p>The many contestants filed out and sat in a couple of rows in a half circle, wondering what exactly they were waiting for. Clouse came out first and made brief eye contact with Garmadon who looked away first, something still didn't exactly sit right with this whole tournament thing. The ninja, Nya, and Penny looked rather excited by it though, which, he knew was a bad thing… but he couldn't exactly prove it just yet.<p>

The older man leaned over, "Watch this… Chen has thing for being dramatic… it should be… well interesting for you to see what I had to deal with…" he smiled just a little bit.

A man in maroon and black robes trimmed with purple, similar to Clouse's, threw the doors open and came down the steps with a scepter and a strange; Serpentine inspired headdress. Everyone was kind of taken aback, all except for Garmadon, Misako, and Wu of course.

"Welcome players!" he announced. "We have an interesting mix here tonight who have agreed to play in this grand tournament I have organized for you all! Most have lived in the shadows…" he looked to a brunette girl in dark purple sitting next to another eerie looking man with gray skin and black hair. "And we have the ones who live in plain sight who you never would have guess is an elemental…" a young lady with glasses and tied back hair sat up straight with a frown, looking at the others who glanced at her along with a man with white and black streaked hair. "Then we have… the ones who weren't even invited…" He looked in the direction of the girl known as Skylar who sat with a hard look at him.

"And we even have some quite famous guests…" Chen chuckled, looking at Lloyd and the other boys, "And… old friends…" he looked to the trio of adults sitting beside them.

"Don't consider me or my husband your friends," Misako narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, angry at such an idea. "And we didn't sign up to be in the tournament… they did," she looked at the boys.

Chen withdrew his hand; still with a smile, "Oh I'm happy to see you haven't changed," he looked back at the others, "Now we'll need some rules… the first? There are none! You do whatever it takes to win…" he glanced at Garmadon, "Something I hope you still remembered," Garmadon rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, of course that is only during your challenges… outside the battles? No entrance to the arenas and no leaving property at night, meals will be served at strict times and no one leaves their rooms past eleven o'clock…"

"Seems reasonable…" Kai commented quietly. He and the others couldn't quite see what was so wrong other then maybe being a bit eccentric.

"Naturally… the games shall not start for two days… for now you shall make yourself comfortable here in my palace and familiarize yourselves with the layout I had rebuilt because… unforeseen circumstances years back…" he eyed Garmadon who tried not chuckle at the memory of what he did upon leaving the island when he was younger. "… it may help you when the time comes… and maybe make some new friends… but know this…" he dramatically paused, "If you dare try to escape my island at all during these games… well… I'll leave that to your imagination…" he gave a strange grin and in a cloud of smoke he vanished. "Tata for now challengers!"

"Typical Chen…" Garmadon yawned. "So predictable I swear…" he got up and acting as if none of that was in the slightest eerie. "Now come on, we can find whatever room he assigned us on our own…" he glanced back at his wife, "I mean… unless you wanna see what Chen meant by having you stand with his Kabuki girls all those years ago…" He saw the servant girls start to lead the contestants out.

"Ugh yes, just when I thought I would never remember he said that to me… you reminded me…" his wife shuddered just thinking of Chen in general. She looked back at Nya and Penny, "Do not go anywhere near that creep… I swear you will regret it for the rest of your lives…"

The two black haired teenage girls quickly nodded; understanding and taking the advice to heart.

**So I had to cut this chapter in half... it was around 3,000 words... now it's about 1,700 words XD So remember when I said about changing characters so it's less cliche? I started with Caleb right off the bat. I wanted him to be like a son still to Wu but I had to find a way where he wouldn't be a biological son. I also came up with some interesting things for the future making him a time ninja. **

**Bet you're all wondering what's up with Sigan and where he might be at this point, right? Lol, story for another day... I love how Chen always calls Clouse "Clousy" ... I don't know why... but Imma tots gonna have Garmadon make jokes about it to him lol**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Nya and Penny weren't competitors so they got a room together on a lower level than those who were competing; it seemed that Chen kind of accounted that since the ninja kind of did things together. Penny sat on the maroon and purple split bed spread, "So… I guess Chen kind of… fits the rooms to peoples personalities… I ain't complaining we have to share a bed… I mean... it's big enough…"

Nya chuckled, "Yea… so… what do you wanna do first? I hear there's a whole kendo thing for sparing, I can show you some stuff; I was really good at it when I was a kid back in my town," she smiled, seeming to think this was a vacation.

The green eyed girl shrugged listlessly, "I think Cole and Zane said they were gonna go explore the island a bit and invited me to go along… I kind of thought that sounded cool," She grinned. "You can show me some kendo later! Okay?"

The brown eyed girl shrugged right back for an answer and laid back on her side of the bed, kicking her shoes off, "Yea that's fine… I think most of us just wanna sleep because of the uncomfortable boat ride over here anyways…" she yawned and curled up more. "I know I do".

* * *

><p>Kai walked out onto his balcony and was able to see the shore from the other side of the island. He whistled quietly at the sight and then heard the sound of curtains shuffling. He looked to his left and felt his heart flutter. Skylar had come out to look as well. "Oh… hey…" he coughed.<p>

The coffee skinned girl blinked and looked over with a bit of a smile as well, "Uh… Kasai… right?" she raised an eyebrow, asking.

"Kai… Kasai was my dad…" Kai corrected her politely. He could feel his face blushing and she giggled, seeing it for herself which made him blush harder, "So uh… we're neighbors… I guess…" he swallowed, trying not to sound weird about it.

Even though she was out of her cloak she still wore a headscarf around her loose waves. Orange was a color that most definitely suited her in Kai's mind. "Yea I guess so…" she smiled, looking just the slightest coy as she glanced up at the sky. "Thanks for standing up for me last night… sorry I seemed… a bit… well flighty or cold… and that I copied your powers… kind of this habit of mine…" she looked at her hands that were hanging off the balcony rail before throwing her scarf back and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Kai waved a hand, "Pssh, no worries, you can steal my fire any day…" he leaned more on the railing, giving her that goofy smile he never realized he gave her.

She gave a tight smile as her eyes widened a little and turned to head inside again, lowering her hands when she was done tying her hair, "Uh… see you around the island then… Kai…" she rushed saying it as she walked through the maroon curtains.

Once alone Kai shook his head and smacked it several times, "Stupid… stupid… why the hell did I even say that!? I must have sounded like a total creep to her!" he growled to himself and continually smacked his head for saying such stupid things. He then went inside and flopped on his bed.

* * *

><p>Cole, Zane, and Penny were walking along the shore by themselves, wondering if they could see the mainland even from this far away, "So how far off from the coast do you guys think we are?" she squinted from, looking out, seeing nothing but ocean. "I'm gonna say… a hundred miles," she guessed.<p>

The white ninja frowned, "Who knows… but I am certain no one will be finding us here… come on," he continued walking through the white sand. "Misako told me this island has a very old history, before Chen came here ruined it," he looked back at the massive structure with a sigh. "She said that there were a lot of dragons back when Delilah was young."

Once they got into the more shady area off the sand, some rustling occurred and the three stopped in their tracks, very alert. A howling noise came and a spear was launched out at the three friends, nearly hitting Cole. "What the hell!?" he shouted angrily, seeing it almost took his arm off.

"Friend or foe?" a voice asked harshly.

"Where are you?" Penny frowned, looking around for any sign of movement. In all honesty, she kind of felt more curious then scared at that moment.

"I asked you a question!" someone dropped down from the trees, a big dog also coming out, growling behind her. She had tan skin and chestnut hair messily tied back in a torn shirt and jeans. "If you won't answer… I shall sic Tiny on you three!" she pointed another spear at them.

"Tiny!?" Cole gaped at the huge Rottweiler dog. "Seriously!?"

"Friend!" Zane quickly answered her, brushing Cole to the side, knowing he would not help the situation.

Her forest green eyes narrowed and back off a little, "What are you doing on this island?" she demanded to know, still looking intense. Though she was around five feet tall, shorter than all of them, she greatly intimidated the two ninja and friend. "I overheard you spoke of a tournament… are you guests of Chen here?"

"Kind of… I guess we are…" Penny tilted her head, scratching behind her ear. "Uh… why? You know him?"

"I hate Chen and anyone associated with him!" the strange girl spat angrily at them. "Do you know who he is? Do you truly know who he is that he invited you here to this stupid tournament?"

"Well our senseis knew him… or… at least Garmadon knew him best," Zane thought out loud. "We knew that his ancestors were not friendly people but… who are you exactly?"

She lowered her spear and stood up all the way, "I'm Dana… Dana Hoffman," she planted the butt of her spear in the dirt, "I'm eighteen and I've lived here like this for longer than I care to remember. I was out on a boat with friends… a storm hit when we were out too far and I washed up here… oh with my dog of course because he jumped in as a pup and thought he could save me… but how I got here is not the point to my warning; what you are involved is something _very_ _dangerous_…"

"Says the kid who chucked a spear at me and nearly took my arm with it…" Cole grimaced at her. "It's just some contest… I mean… the prize is some trophy, right?" he rolled his gray eyes. "You're acting like this thing is bad… if Garmadon's mother is involved then it's probably a good thing… right guys?" he looked back at Zane and Penny who nodded in agreement though they looked unsure themselves.

The girl named Dana held her face in her hand, shaking her head, giving a dry laugh, "You don't get it do you?" she scoffed. "The Dragon Council? It's a part of a cult… it's a branch of _Chen's_ cult to lure you in and thing _"Ooh! Dragon? Dragons are good! Let's trust them!"_" she mocked. "Have you not seen the goons with the snake tattoos and Serpentine skull hats?" she looked angry again because they didn't quite seem to trust her. "If this Garmadon were friends with Chen… ask him… he must have the same marks _somewhere_ on him… and he must have known better to ditch him while he still had the chance…"

They remained silent still, staring at her. She sighed, "You can take my word for it or get tricked into the lie that is all around you… just remember what I have told you… don't let your guard down ever… no matter what he tells you… no matter what it may look like; no one will be a winner…" Dana walked back into the jungle more. "Just… just please think about it… before it's too late…"

* * *

><p>Penny looked back at the black and white ninja, looking very concerned, "Maybe… we should keep to ourselves for now… what do you guys think?"<p>

"Sounds good to me…" Cole looked back, worried she was going to jump out and attack them or something, "Not until we see a little evidence of her claim…"

The next morning the ninja and chosen others sat on their knees, waiting for Delilah to announce the rules of the tournament with Chen and Clouse. Cole, Penny, and Zane never said a word to the others about the girl on the island or what she warned them about.

They just figured that she might have been a little crazy and drank too much sea water. If she was a castaway, then she may also have gone a little crazy too from that.

The woman clothed in purple and blue folded her hands in her sleeves, facing the young men and women at Chen and Clouse's side. "Now… very _very_ soon we shall begin the tournament," she smiled. "You all should know the rules first though…"

The men and women exchanged glances. Delilah lowered her hood, "You will all be pitted against one another for starters…" she started. "This island shall be your playing field…" she raised her hands. "We have several arenas for the specialized competitions".

Clouse stepped up next, "You will be placed into parties but know that in the end… it will be one against the other…" the five boys' eyes widened. They were always a team. To fight one another? Unheard of! That was not the way of the ninja! "The winner will gain the power of all the players' elements at the very end of the contest…"

The other masters looked a bit intrigued by that reward and all nodded, seeming pleased with the reward in the end. "BUT!" Chen caught their attention once more, "Lose… and you will never make it off this island again!" he gave a grin. Everyone stared at him; they were trapped for real.

"He should have mentioned that in the invite!" Lloyd grimaced as he loudly whispered to Nya and the others.

"I never expected him to be fair about this at all…" Garmadon shook his head. "Not only is remaining on the island a bad thing… but now we're not even allowed to leave if anybody loses…"

Cole, Zane, and Penny looked worried now; maybe they should tell them what Dana said about Chen and the others on his side, pulling the strings in this game. "Now; the team postings will be in the dining hall! Go off now!" Chen practically ordered them to do.

Everyone rushed to the boards to see the matchups on the large screen in the dining hall;

Team 1: Kai, Skylar, Karloff, Caleb, Gravis

Team 2: Zane, Skyla, Bolobo, Shen, Estelle

Team 3: Megan, Zenoth, Neuro, Camille, Ash

Team 4: Cole, Seliel, Cameron, Toxikita, Jacob

Team 5: Jay, Misty, Griffin, Lloyd, Aaron

The four ninja stared at the teams in disbelief. The only two on the same team was going to be Lloyd and Jay, everyone else was split up otherwise. "I don't believe this…" Lloyd closed his eyes. "Five teams of five… we could have been on the same team…"

"I wonder who did the match-ups for this…" Cole looked around and spied Clouse in the back of the room, looking their way, almost with a sleazy smirk on his face. "I don't trust him or anybody here anymore… maybe Dana was right Zane…" he quietly said to the white ninja beside him.

"I'm just wondering what our mother meant by grander plan here…" Wu looked around to see if the older woman was lingering about. "Whatever it is… you will have to be careful boys".

Kai had a smile spread on his face though when he looked at the first team, ignoring the fact he was split up from the others or if there was an underlying plot. "I'm gonna be on the same team as Skylar!" he did a little jump, throwing a fist in the air, excited. Others stared at him though, not believing he was excited.

The other non contestants were at the table in back, waiting for the five to join them. "Nya and I just saw the teams…" Penny sadly said. "Sorry you'll have to be fighting each other guys…" she picked at her plate of noodles, suddenly not so hungry after hearing the rules of the game.

Garmadon shook his head, "It was eventually going to happen anyways… maybe it is for the better you get use to being on opposing teams…" he looked at his son and then the other contestants who were sitting down, away from one another, grouping into their own little circles. "It appears your teammates are sitting with one another…"

"Yea but…" Lloyd quietly started, "I kind of don't want to sit with our teams… this is our team-"

"And right now you have new ones," Wu interrupted. "Now… you should sit with your own… just to make sure you will not cause suspicion of anything… this game works when a team loses, they vote off one member… do not get on anyone's bad side if you want to be a winner even when the teams are dispersed later on…"

The ninja groaned and got up to sit down with their respected teams.

"This is all so confusing…" Misako sat back in her seat. "If the losers won't leave here…" she looked over at her husband, "We never should have done this honey… I'm sorry but this is not looking so innocent anymore…"

Penny still picked at her plate, wanting to tell them what the girl named Dana said but continued to keep her mouth shut about such things, maybe it was all a joke and everyone would be free to leave… Chen was a strange guy but would he be that insane? Penny had yet to judge that one for herself.

**I wanted to try and be a bit different from the show... so I made it into teams, almost like Total Drama Island. I'll be trying to go into all the contestants and such... haha but look everyone! Dana's back in my stories! That crazy introverted hermit and her psycho dog :3 oh and BTW, Estelle is another OC... you'll meet her next week I believe. You'll get more acquainted with everyone I think. **

**Thank you so much for reading :)**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

Kai awkwardly sat next to Skylar at the end of the table off to the far left of the room. She was giving glares to Karloff on the other side of the of it and he was subtly returning, though minding his own business for the most part, just trying to eat his dinner. "What!?" he asked in his thick accent, jamming his fork into the hard wood table, irritated by her presence.

She slammed her hands on the table, angry with him as well. "I told you Karloff; my bag went missing last night… and I know you took it you greedy slob," she hissed, everybody flinched at the sudden outbursts from the two contestants. "You also think I don't deserve to be here!"

"I took no such thing!" the metal master slammed his fist on the table as well, making the others flinch as the plates and glasses clattered suddenly under his heavy metal fists. Caleb and Gravis just decided to mind their own business when something fell out of Karloff's bigger bag.

The dark skinned Skylar stood up, slowly, "I knew it," she marched on the other side and swiped it with an angry glare with her icy, turquoise eyes, "If we weren't on the same team I'd probably beat you into the dirt…" she took a seat again, looking at her plate and pushing it away. "I'm not hungry now… too sick from betrayal…"

"I did not take that!" he snapped back, looking very believable, "I framed! I bet someone from other table there plant it!" he glanced at the table full of the shadiest competitors that somehow were all grouped together.

"Ooooh, whatever…" she growled, folding her arms, trying to return to her silent and smooth demeanor, seeing he would never fess up to really taking her stuff the other night.

Caleb cleared his throat, "What… is your ability and how are you going to be helpful to this team anyways?" he raised an eyebrow at the girl. She raised an eyebrow back. "I just would like to know so that we can maybe become a better team that utilizes its assets is all… I'm a technical thinker".

"I can copy my friend… or foe's attacks… I have the power to steal yours too," she smirked and snapped her fingers, flames coming off it, "I stole Kai's the other night in fact. I can retain it for several hours; depending on how much I use it all up… so who's worthless now? I take our opponents and use it against them!"

"Amber ninja… yes I remember reading about them in my time away from home… shame you can only copy one power at a time…" Caleb went back to eating after he casually stated it though it had an air of condescending attitude laced through it.

She didn't like the sound of that and she set her glass down, "So says your lousy book… maybe I can copy more than one because I'm just that good… And so what if I could only use one at a time? Like you're anymore useful than me?" she looked around at the other three sitting with them, "I swear I'm the best asset to this group… Karloff and Gravis are more vital than you!" she looked at Kai. "Right?" She leaned a little closer to the fire ninja with her endearing smile that made his heart simply melt by looking at her.

The red ninja blushed again, looking away from the fiery girl in orange, "Well… it's kind of more valuable… than… well, time… I mean… sure you can see seconds into the future but have you really trained and used other… _better_… abilities?" he scratched behind his ear, admitting to it. Caleb may have been Wu's adopted son, but that didn't mean he was excluded from being a jerk to her or demand immediate respect from him.

* * *

><p>Zane sighed listening to Kai's team fight. "I suppose they shall not do very well…" he looked at the dark haired girl with the glasses, reading her book at the table. "A team like that shall never have a shot at defeat other, more balanced teams…" she went back to reading once more after putting in her two cents.<p>

The invisible man from earlier on the boat was on Zane's other side and a girl with neon purple hair was next to him, "Should we uh… get to know what each of us can do? So you know… we can win…?" The others looked at him and shrugged.

"Well I'm Shen; a descendant of the Light master so I can turn invisible," he demonstrated. "Sadly I can't make myself reappear completely. He sounded rather upset and who wouldn't when you could never see your face again because you couldn't control it perfectly?

"Oh then you might be related to my senseis," Zane looked at the light master when he reappeared. "I control ice," he turned to the purple haired girl that looked like the one from the third team, "What about you?"

She giggled, "Name's Estelle and I'm not the trusting type upon meeting," she smiled, taking a drink from her glass, seeming to be a playful type. She had a star tattoo under her left eye. Garmadon did make mention of a girl with purple hair being a child of a celestial powered master. Though it seemed she did not have a tattoo earlier. He looked across at the center table and saw another that look nearly identical to her, only with darker purple hair and nodded, understanding Estelle was not an only child.

Zane decided she seemed friendly enough however and maybe just wanted to surprise them, so he looked at the girl with the book, "Well… what about you?"

"I am Skyla… I control air," she simply said, her thumb on the page where she left off. It appeared she was not very interested in conversation and wanted to get to the points and end it. Zane sighed; it appeared he would be having a bit of hard time getting his team to work to together at all, so much for her team work advice moments ago.

* * *

><p>Cole's team seemed to be getting along well; at least he had Seliel who was an old friend not mention his brother too, even though they were sure to butt heads during this. The other two looked rather interested being they were actually talking. That's one good thing having Cole for a leader was. No doubt the earth ninja would have much problem with his teammates.<p>

Jay and Lloyd's group were laughing it up and there it was again, Jay's cousin, and Lloyd's older brother along with the speed master. They too looked like a good team up, joking around and not being so formal with one another even though they were pretty much strangers to one another.

The middle table though was one that looked like they were some back alley gang or the goth table you would see in a cliché high school movie. The head of the table was a brunette with dark brown, cat like eyes. The gray skinned competitor was also on her side along with the white and black haired man from earlier in the grand hall, the girl with the dark violet dyed hair that looked like Estelle, and the gray haired man.

The brunette looked Zane's way and he went back to eating quickly. He was never afraid of someone just by a look, but she and the others at her table had an eerie feeling to them that he was not so fond of.

"It's like… I don't know… some weird high school cafeteria with all the cliques and stuff like in the cheesy teenage movies I use to watch as a kid…" Nya commented quietly as she ate her noodles, not wanting to attract attention to her or the others. "I have a bad feeling about that middle table… they look like they mean business…"

Misako nodded, "Yes… all are great powers… the brunette and gray skinned one are an uncle and niece I believe… they have shadow powers…" she looked at her husband, "They don't make their presence known though… like we said, you're the only _known_ shadow descendant…"

"The black and white haired one is the master of the mind," Wu continued, "Can read your mind and give you a nasty headache… the purple haired lady is a shape shifter and the gray haired one; smoke. A most formidable team yet…"

Garmadon looked up, "And no doubt it was designed to be that way… splitting the ninja up and making a single team of all the best traits…" He obviously knew Chen and the others had set it up to be like that on purpose. No way he would ever play fair even after so many years of not seeing him.

Nya and Penny looked at one another, "Nya… I have to tell you something… later though when we get back to our room…" he she said under her voice as the adults were talking amongst themselves about when they were younger and other things in relation to Chen.

The brown eyed teenager nodded, looking a little confused at the tone of her voice. "Uh… okay Penny".

Delilah narrowed her eyes and closed the peep hole. "I think the brat with the prosthetics knows something is up…" the graying haired woman walked towards Clouse. "And I believe she's going to conspire with the fire ninja's sister about it… and eventually Garmadon, Wu, and Misako," she folded her arms.

Clouse nodded, "I see… well, I suppose we will have to keep a close eye on Penny Borg then… if she steps out of line, then I will handle things, I assure you". Out of everyone in the council that were lined against the wall, the one in yellow know as Galeo and the one in dark purple looked up in surprise of what was said.

"This plan cannot fail Clouse," she insisted, leaning closer. "If we fail… Chen will have not only my head… but yours as well… not to mention your pet… you did your job with the teams, but I will handle the ceremonies with Chen while you stalk the Borg brat as much as you can in your spare time".

"Naturally… _Delilah_," Clouse smiled just a little bit.

* * *

><p>Nya listened to Penny explaining everything that the girl Dana told her, Cole, and Zane and she sat back rubbing her eyes, taking it all in and trying to decide if there was something to it all or not. "I… I don't know what to believe anymore… she might be right… I mean, she lived here for a while it looked like…" Penny crossed her legs on their bed. "I mean, we know Chen's up to no good".<p>

The girl in red frowned, just nodding, "Have… you ever considered she's a little cuckoo in the head?" she raised an eyebrow, concerned her friends was listening to such crazy ideas from potential unstably crazy people.

"Nya please… I can have you guys meet if you're worried… I can't help but shake this feeling something's seriously wrong now! And that the guys are in serious trouble with their powers and stuff…" Penny pleaded, "We're friends, why wouldn't you trust my gut feelings?"

"Well now; are you two talking about some conspiracy involving this place and tournament?" a man's voice came. The two teens hugged each other tightly, startled by the newcomer to their room. "Don't worry…" a figure dropped down from the vent shaft with a kind smile, "I'm a friend," he held a hand up and one over his chest, "I promise you ladies on my own life, I'm here to help".

They eased up a little bit and Nya recognized him, "Hey, you're one of those adviser guys that works for Delilah!" she pointed accusingly, starting to feel a bit scared again that they were in some kind of immediately danger.

He nodded slowly, "My name is Anthony and I am not a council member but a samurai and what Dana tells you is correct my young friends". The girls got up, deciding to trust him now. "We cannot speak much now because someone may be watching us… you are in… not quite danger yet, but especially you Penny because you have spoken with my new accomplice, Miss Dana," he pointed to the girl with the glasses. "I know Dana well, and I shall take you to her… but I must meet up with a few old friends first". He smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait," Penny stopped him, "Old friends? Here? Do you know someone in the tournament or something Mr. Anthony?"

Anthony chuckled at her question, "Why of course, I fought alongside my very good friends during the great war of Skulkin, Six-Armed Warrior, and Serpentine combined: Wu, Garmadon, and Misako," he pleasantly smiled at them and went on to leave them.

**Getting to know our lovely teams... and Anthony! Yay! You all remember him from First Masters, yea? Of course you do! Like I said, this would make some references to that story line, though it would differ being Aaron is in this story... I know, I'm confusing... a lot XD**

**More Penny and Nya talks... and some more girl time later on in another chapter... actually several occasions of "girl time" even with characters like Dana and Misako... and maybe Skylar... I thought it be interesting if she had a little more... spice in her attitude whenever something makes her REALLY pissed. **

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate my friends ^w^**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

Feedback sounded throughout the palace as all the contestants and company winced grumpily, burying their heads under the pillows and blankets to escape the awful noise.

"The first competition," Chen started to announce over the speakers while some of the other perked up upon hearing that be mentioned, "will be to find a jade blade! One for each team of course! But there are only four that are hidden around my grand palace! The fifth team to come back without one will vote someone off their team tonight before dinner!" he laughed. "It begins now!"

Cole sat up in bed, realizing what the announcement was and he jumped out, still in his pajamas as did most of the other contestants but who cared as long as you were going to not be possibly voted off. "Seliel!" he shouted his friend's name being she was two doors down from him; each team had their own wing to the palace. "Seliel! Come on! We gotta find one and fast!" The other members also came out one by one, "I'll check this way, Toxikita you take that hall… and Cameron…" he looked at his fifteen year old brother and groaned, "Make sure Jacob doesn't run into anything or fall off the second floor while looking for the blade or his instrument…"

"Oh come on!" the shorter brother shouted as the others ran off without him and looked back at the blind master of sound fumbled through the door, obviously forgetting his sitar to help him see.

"Oh come on is right! I can see everything if I have my sitar!" the teammate called Jacob shouted, running out with his stringed instrument. "Where did that thing go…" he mumbled while Cameron groaned rather loudly. "Cameron! Can you help me look for it?"

* * *

><p>The team Jay and Lloyd were on went right to work; Misty was the first to locate her team's blade… and so did team three. "That blade is mine water girl," the brunette appeared in a flash with the other shadow master from the darknessas they ran into the grand hall, elbowing one another angrily.<p>

The red head growled, "Griffin! Get it and hurry!" the freckled girl shouted to her team member, seeing the blade perched on a rafter while she shoved Megan down in an attempt to inflict some kind of minor injury.

"Megan! Get it!" the master of the mind slid in and closed his eyes as the red head looked back at him.

Misty held her head and winced in pain just to have Jay swoop in and kick him over, "Not a chance Neuro; not on my cous'!" he looked up as Aaron tried to climb up with Griffin speeding to the top and knowing that they would have it in the bag with another jump, all they had to do was make it to the grand hall and show it to Chen.

The girl named Megan was already there though ad grabbed it along with Zenoth however, "See you losers later!" they disappeared again with their team after making rude gestures and stuck their tongues out.

"We gotta find another one now!" Lloyd growled and started running off again. "Let's roll guys!" They jumped down from the rafters to search for another one, hoping there was at least one more to grab, not even thinking nother team his friends were on would go without a blade.

* * *

><p>Zane and he others with him were surprisingly the first to make it back. Nya and Penny wooped as the ice ninja and company returned triumphant. "Excellent work…" Delilah commented when Estelle was past the blade by Bolobo and plugged it into the special rack.<p>

"Well Skyla did get it down with her air power," Estelle looked back with Zane, hoping to earn a smile from her but the odd air master glanced up from her book and looked back down once more, the other four exchanging looks.

* * *

><p>Kai was in a frenzy; as was everyone else; he didn't know where to start looking and so far he heard two had been found already it seemed. Judging by the people searching for blades. "Hey! Try this way," Skylar grabbed his hand and led him through the halls of the palace. The two got to an outside balcony and the two looked around. "There!" she smiled and looked around, "Gravis!" She called, wondering where the team mate could be. "Gravis come on!" she started trying to climb up the wall herself but it had no footholds for her. "Where the hell are you?"<p>

"But… how would you know that Chen would…" Kai looked with disbelief at the girl in orange, wondering how she knew her way around the place so well even though she stayed in her room most of the time.

"Trade secret Kai… trade secret…" she didn't look back at him as she tapped her foot, waiting for the others to catch up to them, seeming nervous that someone else would grab it before they could get the chance to climb up and retrieve it.

The man in the turban flew up to the top, knowing what the absorption master wanted him to do and was ready to grab it for his team when Griffin zipped up to the top first to their surprise. "Sorry bros, but this belongs to my team! We can't be losing now!" he laughed playfully and raced back into the main hall where the others were waiting for them.

Kai kicked the doorframe angrily; "This is going terribly!" his team ran back inside. As they passed the hall though, everyone else was already there, all the blades displayed. "Oh great…" he saw Caleb standing behind the group, looking less than pleased himself. "Where is Karloff even?" he then saw the metal master coming in, obviously just waking up. Skylar held her face in her hand out of embarrassment.

"Losing team!" Chen laughed and pointed at the five. "Looks like you must vote someone off!" Kai shook his head, palm to face at his defeat as well. "The rest of you are safe… _for now_! But you five… who knows who will be removed…"

* * *

><p>Later that evening Skylar pulled the fire ninja aside, "We need to vote someone off… and I know I don't want to be voted off… and you don't want to be voted off… so we need at least three votes against someone… I think I can persuade Gravis to not vote for us… he can be really useful to this team… but then there comes the issue… Karloff or Caleb?" Kai frowned, "Caleb because he's a worthless bag of crap… Karloff because he <em>also <em>is a jerk and he slept in while we busted our asses today to try and make sure none of us got voted off… and I know he kind of hates me…"

"Oh gosh… well…" Caleb was Wu's "son" and Karloff _was _kind of was a jerk… I think Karloff should get voted off…" he sighed, admitting to it, though he kind of felt a bit guilty as he saw the metal master walk along with the others to the dining hall for lunch and grab a tray along with the other masters, not exactly looking worried that they would be conspiring to vote him off. Kai felt a pang of guilt again, he didn't want to be responsible for something like this.

She smirked, "My thoughts exactly fire boy," she patted his cheek, turned, and left to go talk to the others to convince them to vote the metal master of their team off. "Thanks for hearing me out…" Kai looked a little dazed as he stood, planted where she kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>It was to be announced before they went to dinner that night. Clouse had a jar with five pieces of paper in it. Kai was sitting with his friends, hoping it wasn't going to be him in the end. He felt Nya pat his back gently; assuring him he would make it past this round. She wouldn't admit that she would be scared of what would happen to him if he was kicked off by the others.<p>

"One vote Skylar…" The orange clad girl glared at Karloff who grinned. "Two votes… Skylar…" she started sweating, if Gravis could go either way. Clouse was quiet for a minute as he counted them all together, "Three votes Karloff… Karloff shall be removed from the board and henceforth, removed from the tournament".

The metal man stood up angrily. "I demand recount!" he shouted. Skylar covered her mouth, giving a bit of a girlish giggle as she looked at the shock and anger in the other's face being she lucked out. "You! You set up against me! You sneaky little girl!"

"Too bad!" Chen laughed and pressed a button on his throne's armrest with his fist. A trap door opened up and Karloff fell down it, "Now… you may all go to dinner!" he continued like nothing even happened. "And remember! Only one can remain," he gave a smirk as he watched them all leave his presence.

* * *

><p>Once more people were at their own team tables like the day before. Skylar looked up from her glass of soda, swishing it around listlessly, "So you voted for me too to get kicked off…" she held a tight smile at Caleb who refused to speak to her, "Well gee… I'm flattered… truly…" she narrowed her eyes, "But I hate to brag, but I'm kind of an asset… you all just don't see it yet I guess…"<p>

"We should be acting more like a team… okay?" Kai sighed, "reason we had to lose a team member today even if he was kind of not so nice… now we're down one compared to the others… how are we gonna do anything against other teams in group challenges like this? Karloff at least had some thick skin… literally…"

"Good riddance!" Skylar scoffed a little.

Gravis shook his head, "The fire master is right, we should be focusing on the important thing… and this would be making sure us four stay in as long as possible… it will give us a better chance for the team fighting and when that dissolves, we're on our own…" The others shrugged a little and went silent as they ate.

"Things aren't looking very good…" Nya closed her eyes, just relieved Kai didn't get voted off… as of yet anyways. She looked at the clock on the wall, "oh… Penny, let's go…" she remembered, getting up and readying to dump her tray in the garbage.

Wu frowned, "Where are you running off to at this hour? Dinner's not even over… and Penny didn't even finish…" he looked at the girl with the glasses. They all knew she would never let any amount pan fried noodles go to waste like that.

"They are coming with me," a peep hole opened up, making everyone at the table jump a little. "Sorry, I am a friend… in case you do not remember me Wu," Anthony chuckled from the other side, though they couldn't quite see his smile.

Misako straightened up at the voice and looked at the peep holes, "Anthony?" she smiled and looked at the set of eyes through the wall hole. "I can't believe you're here after all these years! It's been ages! What are you doing here during the tournament?!"

"Sh… don't want people to stare at you talking to a wall… but very much correct, it's me, and I'm undercover here… working with… well… Caleb and Aaron. I cannot tell you much now or you will be under suspicion… but I have a bit of a mission for your young ladies here since they're so willing to help me out. Now Nya and Penny, we must leave now if we are to make back in time".

The two continued to get up from their table and Misako tapped her fingers on it, "I'll come too…" she stood up. Wu and Garmadon were about to retort but she stopped them, "If something else here is going on then I want to know… Anthony is our old friend… I think he deserves our trust that something else is happening. Besides… you know Chen my dear…" she glanced at her husband.

"Just don't get caught if you plan to leave the complex, it's after dark," Garmadon told her when she quickly kissed him and left.

While walking by, Caleb and Aaron's eyes followed the three women and glanced at one another from across the room. The step cousins looked at one another from the tables on the opposite sides of the room and gave an acknowledging nod subtly.

**So I'm kind of attempting to kick off characters in order... Looks like Zane's team is odd but at least they get it done... ya know?**

**Thanks for reading guys! :D **

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dana!" Anthony whispered, looking around and holding his lantern up. "Dana it's me… we need to talk right now…" she still wasn't coming out and he sighed, "I brought dinner…" he lied.

Right after he mentioned food; the young women jumped down at last, "There is no dinner is there? And you brought guests…" she sighed as well. "Nice to see you again Penny, I'm happy at least you took some words of advice and didn't write me off as crazy like those two friends of yours…"

"This is another one of my friends; Nya," Penny gestured to Nya who looked a little taken aback at the tan skinned girl with the dog and spear.

"And my old friend," Anthony looked back, "Misako. They can be trusted and better yet, they believe us… that there is more to this tournament."

Dana narrowed her green eyes, raising an eyebrow, "And what about Caleb and Aaron?" she asked, "I take it they couldn't get away from their teams tonight without making Chen or Clouse suspicious yea?" she rested her spear against a tree trunk, folding her arms and popping a hip to the left. Anthony nodded, "Well I hope no one is onto us".

"About that… Penny _may_ be targeted by the cult… I think they overheard her talking about you to Nya". He looked away, nervously smiling. "So technically, Nya may also be a target…"

"Just… what's going on exactly?" Misako cut in, finally wanted to get to the point of all of this; so far the two were being rather vague with their information.

The graying man and young woman looked back at the other three and nodded, "We have enough evidence that convinced us it's not really Delilah… it's an imposter in case you haven't picked up on the signs of it," Anthony looked at Misako. "I know that Garmadon and Wu were hoping for her to be real… but it's not her… she's long gone just as you all thought…"

"Who is it then?" Nya asked, wondering who else it could be if not the wife of the Spinjitsu master. She seemed to know everything and managed to recognize the senseis and even Misako and everything else.

"Do you remember… Caleb's mother? Amelia, Misako?" Anthony folded his hands together. Misako slowly nodded, having a feeling at where he was going with this. "Well… we think it's Amelia… she was a witch all along… she left her son to practice witchcraft and now she's back to take over Ninjago at long last, or that's the current theory. I haven't seen her out of the disguise but I know the voice she uses is put on… Caleb and Aaron spent most of their lives tracking her down and then they met me and then Dana joined and here we are…"

"In the middle of this weird tournament…" Nya finished quietly. The five looked at one another in silent agreement of that.

"Yea; and I bet you wanna know what happens after losers go down the trap door? The losing contestants have their powers taken away; I already saw it experimented on some other elemental master… though I don't remember his name…" Dana looked at the wall of the palace in the distance with a grimace. "Your friends are in danger just like you all are now…"

Anthony continued for her, "The idea here is that Chen always had plans to do this but Amelia has teamed up with him and plans on taking the elements for her own and double crossing him… I know because I am in the inner circle she promised to share her rule with…" he looked at Misako, "And I can't lie to you but there is someone else in our circle also on my side but he's not going to reveal himself until it's safe for him… all I can say is that his fake name is Galeo… he's the one dressed in yellow… the youngest of us."

Misako looked at him, seeming to read his mind and the other girls looked back at the two, not quite understanding what was going on here or what he could have meant by saying that from her.

"If you want to learn more you should go undercover yourselves," Dana told them, "I have been planning on trying but I need others to have my back in the case that I was ever caught… I can fight, but having you will make me feel… more assured… what do you say ladies?" she asked the three women. "Surely the friends of the masters of Spinjitsu want to do something on their own for once". The green eyed girl with the dark skin smirked.

The three exchanged glances, not knowing what to do this time; they would be on their own, just girls, and no ninja. "I say we do it," Nya nodded, looking determined to help figure this out. "When do you plan on going in?"

"Early this morning around four… meet us in the catacomb tunnels. There is a secret entrance…" Dana disappeared into the trees once more with her dog and the four returned to Chen's palace before anyone would ever know they had left it, making plans not to let the boys know they were going to be doing some snooping around of their own.

* * *

><p>"I don't know… this isn't working… my team can't work together…" Kai sighed. The five were in his room, wanting to get away from the other members of their team. "Skylar and Caleb butt heads… Karloff did as well but he could have been some good muscle… Gravis isn't really much of a problem but Skylar seems really insistent… a lot."<p>

"And it was either him or Skylar it seems…" Zane thought out loud. "Skylar seems to get along though is sort of manipulative with you Kai…" he told the red ninja. "You're lucky Gravis just wants to get along… but Caleb… if the story of the Time Ninja is true, then the Chrono Crater may have corrupted his mind a bit as well and he is just in denial of that… Wu seems concerned for him."

Cole chuckled, "My team is awesome though! We all get along just fine I think," the black ninja grinned. "Well… my brother keeps hitting on every girl he sees here… wish he'd realized he's the youngest person here… and he's fifteen…" he chuckled. "But he's a lot like how my dad was… annoying as hell."

"Our team is also doing good too," Lloyd nodded, "My older brother is actually pretty cool and Misty and Griffin are pretty fun too…" he looked at Jay who agreed.

Kai and Zane were almost jealous of the other three for having teams that actually worked together. "Well don't forget… team three… they're set up so the odds are totally against us I think," Jay frowned. "They're like… the top five out of all of us and they really mean business".

"Maybe we can exploit some kind of weakness?" Zane suggested.

"Cole! You in there?" the earth ninja heard a knock on the door. "Hey," Seliel smiled when it was open. "So… I thought you were going to help me with my powers tonight before curfew… the real challenges are gonna start tomorrow… I just want to be helpful to the team".

The earth ninja looked back at his friends who nodded, quietly saying that he should go. Zane as well stood up, "I'm off to the library floor… I need to have a talk with one of the team mates and I know at least some of them will be there…" the white ninja also left the room after the black ninja.

* * *

><p>Seliel and Cole stood opposite each other, trying to help her to use her smoke abilities that kind of seemed to be working, but they were interrupted by five people they most definitely did not want to see right now. "Man, I can't believe we're related somehow! You can't even use your powers!" the gray haired smoke master laughed, popping in out just to show off to her.<p>

"Yea, how pathetic," Two Megans appeared in the shadows and stood next to each other, laughing.

The left one turned into the other dark purple haired girl known as Camille. "Are you always so worthless? Once you lose a match I bet you'll be the first person to get voted off because you literally can't do a thing!" she chuckled with a smirk. "Elemental master? More like a joke!"

Seliel tried to ignore them but they kept pestering the two teenagers from their practice. "Just remember… we're going to eliminate all of you," Zenoth, Megan's uncle smirked with Neuro and they all disappeared. "Only one can remain!"

Cole looked back at the pink haired girl who looked down. "Hey, you're gonna do just fine, our team is great and we're gonna teach those guys a lesson, got it?" he gave her a smile. "We're gonna be the unstoppable duo just like when we first met and took out all those nindroids".

Her brown eyes looked back up at his gray ones and she smiled as well at his kind words, "Yea… we are gonna kick their butts in the next round we do," she walked over more and they exchanged a fist bump. "Now come on and teach me to unlock my powers so I can prove those idiots wrong."

* * *

><p>Zane rounded the corner into the library to find Skyla curled up with a book… again. Estelle and Shen were off to the side browsing shelves and looking kind of bored, well, he could tell Estelle looked bored being Shen was invisible. "Where's Bolobo?" Zane blinked.<p>

The other three turned to look at the white ninja, "Gods knows where but who cares…" Estelle rolled her indigo eyes and grabbed a book and sat across the room, pretending to read it. "If we ever lose, let's vote him off first… that's why you wanted to see us?"

"I don't want to decide on the first person to get voted off," Zane quickly said. "I just think… we almost lost the last round… so we should… kind of be more of a team…" he scratched behind his ear, looking down. "The other teams seem to be working well… so, how about us? We must all have great strengths that can help or common interests to get along".

Estelle smiled and snapped her fingers; a copy of Zane appeared before him. "I can make illusions…" she snapped and it changed to her form. "Camille is my older sister… so we have similar abilities as you can see… though I can't totally change my form like she can."

"That can work…" Zane nodded, impressed and happy to see she opened up more to them after all.

"I can turn invisible!" Shen raised a hand and then looked down, "I mean… totally turn invisible… like… my clothes to… so people won't be able to see me coming."

They looked at Skyla who glanced up and closed her book, readjusting her glasses, "I am an air master as you know…" she shrugged. "I don't know what help I'll be anymore than getting things off high shelves for you… but I'm awfully quiet and I can dig up dirt on anyone…" she waved her hand a little and small air current flowed around them, rippling book pages and at last she gave a little smile, "Let me know if you want me to…"

"As for Bolobo, he can make vines appear literally anywhere," Estelle threw in. "He's pretty useful with that if you ask me".

"Hopefully whatever happens tomorrow, we'll be able to win…" Zane sighed, hoping that the next challenge won't be too hard for them.

* * *

><p>Penny looked down at her plain, purple kimono that Nya was helping to tie the belt fancifully in the back to make a bow. "I don't know about this guys…" she nervously said. "What if someone sees my prosthetics? It's a dead give away?! Or what if they malfunction and make a scene if I trip because I can't wear my glasses?! I don't even how powers or special skills to defend myself if I get caught… maybe I shouldn't do this with you guys… I'll just get you caught-"<p>

Misako placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just because you don't have samurai skills or can use Spinjitsu doesn't mean you can't be helpful," she smiled, "And just because you have a disability doesn't mean you're useless to us… we want your help Penny, okay? You were the one that warned us about what Dana said anyways and you're one of us now. Did you forget you were the one who had the last piece to hack the system back at Borg Tower?"

The seventeen year old looked down and smiled a little then nodded, "Thanks Misako…" she looked back as Nya stood up, finishing the knot. "So we just have to get in with the other girls and just go in and out so we don't make anyone even more suspicious…"

"Right on the dot," Dana walked in, wearing a green and orange kimono with animal prints, dark face painted white. The others almost didn't recognize her. "Now come on… I saw the other servants were filing out for something… probably in the secret ways under this place…"

The four women quickly fell in step with the others, wondering if anyone would notice four new girls in the lineup as they walked along the dark corridors. Anthony may have been right though and Chen just didn't really pay attention to how many girls he had serving him, it kind of made Misako sick to think about in all honesty. "Maybe we should have told the guys we were doing this…" Penny squeaked to the others quietly. "We're gonna get busted so bad…"

"My husband wouldn't let me out of his sight if he knew that we were doing this… he just knew I was going to meet with Dana last night… not sneak out of bed with you girls to do this…" Misako quietly answered back, glancing around to see if Chen or Clouse were anywhere in sight, afraid to be recognized.

They finally reached their destination as they all stood in a line that wrapped around, against the walls of a large cavern, many of the guards and other underlings all standing together in the center, before another throne similar to the one in the grand hall where Chen introduced himself, all chanting something in an ancient language.

They spied Anthony and the others walking in and lining up on either side of the throne and picked out the one in yellow that Anthony said was also an ally. The three looked at Misako who's eyes widened as she held a hand over her chest. They would have asked what was wrong but then, Chen came in flanked by Clouse who was carrying a strange looking staff.

Chen took his seat, "We are gathered as the Cult of the Anacondrai! The greatest warriors in history! Their rule? Only one can remain! Now bring forth the loser!" he shouted loudly as the men settled down a little.

Nya was starting to sweat from the heavy fabric and face paint, not to mention she was nervous as to what was going to happen to anyone who got voted off. Karloff was brought in by two guards. He looked surprised at everything happening around him.

"Okay… now watch what they're going to do…" Dana whispered; eyes forward like the others. "They kidnapped some boy weeks ago and attempted this… I don't know where he is now though…."

Chen raised the staff he held and it glowed light blue; shooting a beam of frosted light at the metal master who fell to his knees while the underlings were chanting in the tongue that was far from English. The whole ceremony was rather quick, and it left the elemental master exhausted.

"Now take this trash to the factory with the other prisoners!" Chen ordered as the guards dragged Karloff away trying to put up a fight but he seemed to lose all of his great strength.

"Oh my gods…" Nya had a look of horror on her painted face at what they just witnessed, not caring if the other Kabuki girls noticed their strange reactions. The servants were now prompted to leave the chamber, once back on top, they quickly slipped away and shed their disguises and paint and rushed to find the ninja while Dana agreed to keep playing as a servant for them.

* * *

><p>By the time they rushed through the main hall, Wu and Garmadon were already waiting for them. "Oh, where have you been? I woke up and you weren't in bed…" Garmadon frowned, looking down at his wife. "You three look exhausted… what were you doing this morning?"<p>

"Where's the ninja?" Misako quickly asked, ignoring his questions for them.

"Well… the next challenge just started," Wu frowned as well, "Come if you don't want to miss it…"

The three looked at one another with worried looks; something bad obviously was going to happen, they just hoped that they could get to the bottom of why Chen was doing this to the masters. They had no idea what was to be gained other than the possibility of another woman in disguise to take the power for her own.

This was getting more and more interesting…

**I thought it'd be better to have the girls see what happened to Karloff being I already had the guys working on their team effort and not getting voted off. It also gave me a chance to give Penny a moment of doubt because I made her a disabled character...**

**So thanks for reading. I may have to take a week off for this one next week, just forewarning :)**

**~Mar**


End file.
